The Servant and The Noble
by Loser with a shotgun
Summary: Naruto is a fox demon that's a slave to the daughter of a powerful dragon clan. When the daughter is invited to the Uchiha Clan's youngest son's chosing on his mate, he must tag along to keep his master out of trouble. But what happens there? Sasunaru OCs
1. Prologue

Prologue

A young blonde ran through the woods hiding from his pursuer. He dove into the lake to erase any scent he had and ran into the woods. He didn't wanna be found by his master, not now. His ears however told him that his master was not far behind and closing in fast. He hid behind a bush and hoped he wouldn't be found, his tail twitching with nervousness. A shadow ran by his hiding place making him sigh in relief, he was safe. He turned to get around and was met with a pair of dark eyes and a wicked smile. He screamed as he was attacked by that something, or should we say someone. 

"FOUND YOU!"

"OW! OW! OK GET OFF ME!" he screeched. 

"Aw, but your so comfy Naruto!"

Sometimes, Naruto hated his master got off him then turned to helped him up. He took her hand pulled her back down and she came screaming next to him. She looked over to him and they began laughing. Most youkais have horrible masters that rape them or a abuse them, but he had lucked out. He was bought by Katsumi Ryuu, a dragon youkai and heir to one of the most noble clans in the fire nation. She was a year older than him, he was seventeen and she eighteen. She had black hair and midnight blue eyes. In her hair were two horns that kinda look like antlers and had a little black dragon tail that had a icy blue feather tip. Of course she had claws and fangs, also part of her hair was longer than the rest so they looked like the whiskers of a japanese dragon. As for him, he had five orange black tipped tails. Apparently he was a rare breed of fox youkai, a Kyuubi. He would have nine tails by the age of 21. 

"I found you now you have to find me."

Naruto snorted, "No way. You find me cause you need your exercise. I think you got fatter over the summer."

"I'M NOT FAT!"

She smacked him over the head.

"OW!"

"Serves you right!" 

Naruto attacked Katsumi and started to fight her. They were playful bites and punches, but they could go at it for hours.

"Ryuu-chan?"

Katsumi looked up from biting Naruto's ear and Naruto looked up from biting her arm to see Iruka Umino, Katsumi's personal advisor and Naruto's adopted father. Iruka was a halfbreed of a human and a dog, not very popular creatures, but Ryuu-sama (Katsumi's father) took him in cause the familiy needed a advisor to attend to their overactive heiress. He became her family, and she treated him like a niece would to an uncle. 

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto shouted hugging his guardian.

Katsumi brushed herself of dirt and smiled at her advisor.

"Hello Iruk-what is that in your hand?" Katsumi said pointing to a scroll in his left hand.

"A nogotiation for business." he replied handing the scroll out to her

"Shouldn't my father worry about that stuff?" she scoffed

"Well normally he would...if this wasn't from the Uchiha clan and if it wasn't adressed to you."

The forest went quiet, with only a few birds chirpping. Katsumi stared at the scroll with firm eyes, showing both anger and shock. Naruto remembered from his studies with Iruka about the Uchihas. They were once the allies of the Ryuus, but during a traditional visit to the village his master had been attacked and was both physically and emotionally scared. A week after the attack had happened, infromation had appeared that revealed the Uchiha's had been behind the attack. Furious with their betrayal and the acusations, the heads of the clan began a fued. If anyone from either clan saw someone from the opsoing clan, they were to kill each other on the spot. Naruto looked from his mentor to his master with worry.

"Sumi?" Naruto asked, he never used the nickname unless he was troubled.

"Adressed to me huh? If its a peace treaty from that man he can forget it!"she said snatching the scroll.

She opened it and began reading. Naruto walked over to her side waiting for the news of the letter. Her stern gaze began to fade and she began to slightly smile. She sighed and rolled the scroll up and handed it back to Iruka.

"Well?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke...his birthday is coming up. He's going to be 18, of age. He wants me to come!" she said smiling happily.

"Really? Sasuke wrote to you personally?" Naruto exclaimed.

Katsumi had told Naruto about this Sasuke person, she said he was an ice prince. He was cold and rude to everyone, but she had miracuously befriended him. They would often get in trouble together, but that's what they enjoyed the most. They were together as friends, which is why it pained Katsumi to be separated from her best friend for so many years.

Iruka took a step forward and placed his hands on his master's shoulders.

"Ryuu-san, you can't possibly be thinking about going!" he exclaimed.

"Iruka-" Naruto began but was interrupted.

"I know Sasuke had nothing to do with the attack on you eleven years ago but your family would never allow it, even for something as such a high honor as this. " Iruka advised trying to change her mind. 

Katsumi's eyes became stern and she shrugged off her advisor.

"You are forgetting I myself am eighteen Iruka, my family has no say in what I wish to do. I am becoming the head of my family in a few months afterall. " she stated.

"..Yes m'lady. Oh how I dread the day you become head of the clan." Iruka said putting his hand on his forhead in defeat.

"Everyone does Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said laughing.

"Oh shut up, otherwise you won't come with me." Katsumi yelled suddenly back to her childish ways.

"Come with me?" he repeated.

"Yes you idiot, I am allowed to bring an advisor and my own personal guest. However, I think he assumed I'd have had a mate by now." she said head hanging in defeat "Damn. He actually beat me at something." 

Naruto rested his hand on her shoulders.

"Don't worry Katsumi, that person will come along someday."

She looked up at him smiled.

"Yeah, I guess your right. Well, get a good sleep you two, we leave tomorrow morning at eight."

"Yes ma'am!"


	2. Chapter 1

It was early in the morning, and loyal servant of the noble Ryuu clan Uzamaki Naruto was pounding on the door of Ryuu Katsumi, the daughter of Isamu and Kohaku Ryuu.

"Kastumi! Get up! Your the one who wanted to leave at eight!" he yelled.

"Mmmm...Five more minutes mom..." came the muffled reply

Naruto rolled his eyes at his master's childish ways, although he had no room to talk. Earlier that morning he and Iruka were having the same problem, Iruka eventually got Naruto out of his room when he said he had ramen. _THATS IT! _Naruto thought

"Katsumi-san! Fresh chicken for breakfast!" he yelled.

The door swung open and a hungry looking dragon yokai jumped out. Katsumi looked around for the dumplings only to see she had been fooled. She pouted and glared at Naruto.

"Naruto! NEVER joke about chicken!" she said getting up and walking to her room.

"Don't blame me, blame your lazy ass." he said.

"...Good point. I'll get dressed." she said slamming the door.

Naruto sighed and went to change into his traveling attire as well. On his way there he passed a couple servants that had just come from the Master of the house's room. One had a bruise on above his eye while the other had a welt rising by his jaw. Naruto had definitely lucked out being bought by the princess and not the father, he could not touch what his daughter had bought.

He reached his room and went inside to gather the things he would need for his departure to Konaha. He then stripped himself of his night yukata and slipped on one of his best kimonos. This one was orange with black trimming and black shuriken patterns on them on them. It was a short one, it only went down to his knees, but Katsumi had requested he wore it. He packed a couple of instant ramen into his bag and slipped on two silver bangles with a black Ryuu clan symbol, which of course was a dragon on it, once again his master's orders, and walked out of his room.

Naruto didn't know what to expect from this Sasuke guy. He had never met the boy, he hadn't even seen what he looked like, so he didn't know what to look for when they arrived. He wondered why he was so important to his master since she rarely spoke of him. He thought of what she had said to him about never forgiving someone from that clan, who she assumed was some higher up. He passed a couple servants walking and they bowed their heads to him.

"Good morning Naruto-kun."

He nodded to the passing servants and went into the dinner hall where Katsumi was now eating chicken which she had prepared herself. She looked up and motioned to come over and join him. Her black hair was held in a pony tail by an icy blue ribbon with two little silver bells on them. She had on an matching icy blue strapless top with a long sleeved fishnet shirt under it, black shorts, and a pair of gloves with holes on her knuckles, it was her shinobi attire. The only thing that caught Naruto off guard were the black bangles around her ankles. Normally the she would never wear them, only for important meetings, so this must be of great importance to her. Naruto approached her as she finished her last piece of chicken.

"Lady Ryuu." he said. Naruto was never proper with Katsumi, but her older brother had just walked in at that moment.

"Hello Naruto-kun. I see my stuck up brother is awake too." she said when her brother walked over to the tea by her. 

Her brother's name was Kuroi, he was twenty-one years old. He had his father's green eyes and his mother's blonde hair. He was originally supposed to be the head of the clan, but when Katsumi had been born she had been blessed with the mark of the dragon, a sacred symbol in the Ryuu clan. Naturally she was to be named the new head of the clan. Surprisingly he had accepted it and was thrilled to be her older sibling.

"Good morning to you too Katsumi" he said pouring a glass of tea "Have fun with your journey to Konaha." he said leaving, but not before he whacked her on the head.

Katsumi rolled her eyes as she rubbed her head. She turned her eyes to Naruto and smiled.

"Ready to leave?" she asked.

"..."he looked around "You bet Sumi!" he said grinning.

She smiled back again and walked out to the main gate with him. The morning was cool and perfect for travel. Naruto and Katsumi waved to passing servants. An elderly man trimming Katsumi's mother's rose bushes smiled and offered Katsumi a white rose. She graciously took it and placed it in her hair nodding thanks to the man. Naruto smiled. She truly was a kind master. She turned to him with a small smile on her face.

"Ok normally its a four day journey to Konaha. But with our speed, we will be there tonight."

Naruto looked at her in disbelief. She noticed his gaze and smirked.

"What? We aren't walking Naruto-kun. I prefer to arrive with some flare." she said before she bit her thumb and did few hand signs.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" she slammed her hand on the ground and smoke appearing.

Naruto coughed and waved his hand at the smoke trying to clear it up. When the smoke did clear, he gasped at what was before him. There was a scarlet red dragon with black scales and haunting green eyes. There was a ball with razor sharp spikes on the tip of the tail. On it's head was no antler like horns but ones that were shaped like bull horns. Around its neck was a large silver chain with the Ryuu clan symbol on it. The dragon let its wings stretch and the ground vibrated as it let out mighty roar. Naruto looked around, but no other servants seemed to be afraid of this creature. He turned back to the dragon as itself looked around.

"Who summoned the third head of the dragon council, Takeshi Korunowa?" it bellowed in a dark and sinister voice. Naruto recognized that name, he was one of the Ryuu empress's royal guards. If the scrolls Naruto had read in his lessons were correct, Takeshi was the fastest of all dragons.

"Takeshi." Katsumi said gaining the dragon's attention.

The dragon snorted as it bent down to Katsumi and Naruto's eye level. It looked at the young dragon yokai for a while before Katsumi spoke.

"I summoned you Lord Takeshi. I need you to give me and my subordinates Umino Iruka and Uzamaki Naruto a ride to Konaha. It is of the utmost importance you grant me my wish." she said flawlessly.

Naruto stared at his master. She had never talked that way, not even to her parents. He figured she must have a lot of respect for this dragon. The dragon stared at the child a little longer before laughing, its bright, sharp teeth glinting in the sunlight.

"To think that Isamu's second born is already strong enough to summon me and ask me in such a polite manner for a ride. Not to mention this is the same age the empress first summoned the strongest dragon Gibura, my you are becoming strong very quickly." the dragon said.

Katsumi smiled "I was raised to not only respect our elders, but our partners in battle such as you dragons. And since you are the third highest ranking dragon of the council, I must be respectful when asking for a favor correct?"

"Aha, oh my dear, your mother raised you very well. Therefore I shall grant your request and take you to Konaha."

"Arigato, Takeshi-san." she said bowing to the dragon.

"Mah mah, you wanted to arrive there by tonight correct? The we must be going."

"Of course, Naruto! Iruka! Get your things!" she said jumping on the dragon's back.

"Yes Sumi-chan!"

"Hai Ryuu-sama." 

**Konaha **

"There you are Sasuke."

Sasuke turned from scowling at the window to scowling at his brother and first born of the Uchiha clan Itachi, his tail twitching at his smiling brother. 

"What is it Itachi?" he said annoyed at his brothers smile "I don't care if it isn't important or if its a waste of my time."

"Ok, if letting you know that Katsumi-chan has agreed to come see the choosing of your mate is of no importance, never mind." Itachi said walking away from a dumbfounded Sasuke who got up and chased after him.

"She agreed? After thirteen years she agreed to return?" he said in shock.

"Sasuke, its only been eleven years, and she was bound to come back one day to see her old friend. She is leaving today and should be here by nightfall."

Sasuke looked confused.

"But that's impossible, its a four day journey from Hitsugawa to Konaha." he said.

"Ah yes, but I have received word from her mother that she and two of her servants left this morning on the back of a very powerful dragon she had summoned, one known for speed I assume. I think it was named Takeshi." he said smirking inwardly at his brother's horrified face.

Takeshi Korunowa, oh yes Sasuke knows the name of that dragon. That dragon was one of the three dragons that had sworn to protect the once powerful dragon empress, Yuka Ryuu. And one that Kohaku had summoned eleven years ago. That was one of the worst explosions he had seen. Suddenly Sasuke thought of something.

"Wait, she left this morning? When did we get that notice?"

"Around noon."

"AND YOU WAIT TO TELL ME NOW? I DON'T HAVE A ROOM READY FOR HER AND THE SUN IS SETTING!" Sasuke's yelled his eye twitching.

"Well then. Make some adjustments for her liking. You know how she can be Sasuke." Itachi said laughing out loud when Sasuke's face became paler than it did before.

"Itachi send for Kakashi." he said heading back to his room.

Itachi nodded and went to look for the pervert. He found the white wolf demon in the gardens reading his orange porno book.

"Itachi-san." Kakashi said not taking his eye off the book.

Kakashi was the royal escort, and personal friend & teacher to the Uchiha heirs. He had one eye covered at all time to hide the Sharingan, which was what the Uchiha's were known for, and his face was mostly covered by a cloth, but no one knew why.

"Kakashi, Sasuke needs you."

Kakashi looked up from the book and sighed as he closed it.

"Almighty then. Ja ne Itachi." he said poofing away.

Itachi shook his head

"Lazy pervert." he said walking to the main hall. 

-  
>Sasuke was sitting at his desk thinking about the return of his old friend and the many females his father had invited. He looked out the window and noticed there were quite a few arriving. His ears twitched <em>Why the hell can't they just wait until tomorrow to come? I want to be alone.<em> he thought.  
><em><br>POOF_

Sasuke turned around to see his teacher standing holding his hand up and a way of saying hello.

"You needed me Sasuke?" he asked.

"Yeah...Katsumi is coming."

Kakashi's eyes twinkled.

"Oh you mean little Sumi? Oh she was such a cutie. I wonder if she finally developed-" Kakashi dodged a flying book aimed for his head.

"Do not speak of her in that disgusting way." Sasuke growled annoyed.

"Oh I'm just messing with you Sasuke. I'm more interested in her little mutt servant, Iruka I believe?" he said taking a seat on the floor.

"...Yeah. Anyway, inform all servants that if they are to see a red dragon, do not attack it. It's carrying Katsumi and two of her servants."

"Oh? She's that strong for only being seventeen?"

"She's eighteen Kakashi, and may I remind you she trains harder than anyone I have met. I'm not the only one trying to win their father's affection." Sasuke said glaring at the wall.

"Mah mah, I'll send word around. By the way, does your father know she will be arriving shortly?" Kakashi asked.

"..No.."he turned away "he does not even know she was invited."

"Does Lady Mikoto?"

"Yes, she's the one that suggested she come." he replied.

"Well at least your mother knows, otherwise your father would kill her on the spot. "

"I know." he said clenched his fists.

"Sasuke-sama?"

"Yes?"

"Where would you like the guests to sleep?"

"Oh yes make some room for them, I presume she would like them rooming close to her."

"Hai. When exactly are they arriving?"

"DRAGON!"

Sasuke and Kakashi looked at each other before running outside to see all the guards surrounding Takeshi and pointing their spears at him. Sasuke's face became horrified when he saw his father with his own sword pointed at the dragon, who did not look to pleased at the moment.

"Sasuke! Back inside!" Fukaku yelled slashing at the dragon.

Ice flew between Fukuaku and the dragon just as he lunged for the dragon. A sounding clang was heard and dust flew up from the ground. When the dust cleared, Katsumi stood with ice formed at the tips of her knuckles that stopped the blade from getting any closer. Fukaku's eyes became furious when he saw the girl that almost started a war between their clans. Katsumi smirked at him and pushed him back enough for her to laugh in triumph. Sasuke stared in wonder. _She's gotten stronger_ he thought.

"How dare you swing at me you mongrel! My lady, is this the way these wolves will treat you?" Takeshi growled.

Katsumi smiled directly at Sasuke's father "Relax Takeshi, they couldn't touch me even if I was injured. But out of safety, take Naruto and Iruka away from here. Now."

The dragon growled one last time at Fukaku before jumping into the air, but not before Sasuke caught a glimpse two people on his back. One with blonde hair really caught his eye. Sasuke ordered the guards to let their swords down as soon as the dragon was out of sight. He gulped when he walked passed his father and over to his friend only to be smacked across the face. He held his cheek in surprise.

"What kind of a greeting was that? Granted I like fighting, but this? Honestly Sasuke, I have guests with me!" she said popping her knuckles.

"Shut up! I didn't have time to warn them about your arrival you stupid lizard!"

"Lizard? Why I outta-"

"YOU INVITED THIS MONSTER?"

The demons turned towards a fuming Fukaku, a smiling Itachi and Mikoto who was currently running towards the scene. Sasuke's mother ran to her husbands side and stopped when she saw the familiar dragon.

"Katsumi Ryuu? Oh my how you have grown!" she said hugging the eighteen year old to death.

"M-Mikoto-san! ACK! CAN'T B-BREATHE!

"Mikoto! Why are you hugging that un-welcomed abomination?" Fukaku growled.

Mikoto released a gasping Katsumi and turned to her husband with the infamous Uchiha glare. That one glare was enough to make Fukaku take one step back. Sasuke mentally laughed at his father's fear at his mother, although who could blame him. His mother was one of the scariest female demons that he knew, besides Katsumi and his deranged cousin from Suna, who had just came outside to witness the scene as well.

"Fukaku! Do not treat little Sumi-chan in such a manner. I personally invited her, not Sasuke." she said while walking to her husband and gently taking his hand "Now, let us leave and let the children catch up on old times."

Sasuke watched as his mother took his father in the house. He then turned to Katsumi who was blushing at being called Sumi-chan. He laughed at her face and she glared.

"Shut up Sasuke. Itachi-san!" She said when she saw the older Uchiha approaching.

Itachi smiled and gave Katsumi a welcome back hug, who eagerly returned the hug. Itachi pulled away and smiled another sweet smile at her.

"What a welcome huh?" he said

"Yeah some welcome. Nozomi-san? Is that you?" she asked as another female joined the group.

"SUMI-CHAN!" Nozomi squealed as she hugged her oldest friend.

Nozomi Uchiha was not like other Uchihas. She did not look like one, she had bright orange hair and emerald green eyes. She wasn't as pale as Sasuke, she actually had a slight tan. To be honest, she wouldn't even be considered an Uchiha if it wasn't for her incredible power. She released Katsumi and began asking her questions.

"How have you been? Have you gotten stronger? Did you summon that dragon? Wow he's huge! Did you? Did you?" she asked with enthusiasm.

"I've been told I've become stronger, fifth strongest in the clan. I'm great! I haven't seen you in years! Oh and I summoned Takeshi-" her eyes widened "CRAP TAKESHI!" she yelled running.

"TAKESHI! WHERE ARE YOU? BRING NARUTO AND IRUKA BACK HERE!"

"Just remember, she's your guest little brother, as well are her servants." Itachi said heading to the house.

"I wonder if this Naruto person is a cutie." Nozomi said smiling chasing after her friend.

Sasuke sighed 

"This is going one long week."


	3. Chapter 2

"Takeshi-san, are you sure we should have left Sumi back there alone? That wolf looked pretty strong!" Naruto asked looking over his shoulder.

"Normally I wouldn't agree with Naruto, but I'm worried about the princess Lord Takeshi."

Iruka also said. Takeshi snorted and dove down into a clearing right outside the Uchiha compound and threw the two servants not to gently on the ground. He turned his head and glared at them.

"Listen to yourselves! She is one of the strongest members in her clan, not to mention the only one with the last connection with our grand empress, Yuka Ryuu. If she wasn't strong enough, I wouldn't have left her alone, not when she was that precious to the clan." he growled.

Naruto looked down in shame. Takeshi was right, he never would have left her if she wasn't strong enough. He bowed to the dragon.

"Forgive me sir." he said.

Iruka also bowed and apologized then left to go find Katsumi. The dragon snorted again then roared. Red smoke began to surround him and there was the sound of bones cracking. Soon the smoke cleared and revealed a man that looked about twenty with bright red hair. He had a black fishnet shirt and baggy, black pants on that had chains dangling from them. His wrists were covered by what appeared to be broken chain bindings. Naruto also noticed the silver Ryuu clan necklace dangling from his neck was a lot like his master's he had seen her wear only once. His eyes were bright green and were slits and his left brow along with his left ear were pierced. He also had horns and a dragon tail. Naruto realized this was Takeshi in his human form. And to Naruto,he was quite hot. Takeshi laced his fingers together and raised his arms above his head slightly wincing at the sickening crack that came from his back.

"Man. It's been along time since I've been in this form. God my body is so frickin sore." he growled massaging his shoulder.

"I have a way to fix that Takeshi-san." Naruto said. Takeshi looked at Naruto weirdly

"Heh?"

"Sumi-chan taught me medical ninjustu for injuries. I also developed my own for healing sore muscles." Naruto said proudly walking behind the older man.

"...All right kit. Show me." he said looking at the sky. Naruto nodded and placed his hand on his shoulder

"You may feel a slight burning sensation."

"Whatever." Naruto's hand then was surrounded by orange chakra. Takeshi hissed at the burning feeling. Just as quickly it had started it was done. Naruto's eyebrow twitched and he smacked the demon's head.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU BRAT?" Takeshi roared holding his head.

"You did even have a strain or anything serious! Just sore muscle ya whining lizard!"

"Why I outta."

"Naruto!" Naruto turned from the scowling dragon to a exhausted, worried dragon.

"Sumi-chan." he said as his master made her way to him.

"Phew. I forgot how big this place is, not to mention those big steps" she said laughing.

"What? Can't handle steps? Wow you must be getting fat-" Naruto was tackled to the ground and flipped on his back. Katsumi gripped his arm and twisted it behind his back and put her foot on the back of his neck and glared.

"I'm what?" she said twisting the arm a little more.

"ITAI! OW! Your skinny! Ow! Lemme go Sumi! OW! ITAI!" he yelled. He was released and got up and cradled his hand. _Man, she has a bad grip._ he thought.

She smirked at him then turned to Takeshi and frowned.

"Why are you in human form? I didn't give you that order."

"No, but your father-"

"I don't give a damn what he said. I can handle myself."

"He knows that."

"Then why-?"

"He wants me to be here to make sure there will be peace restored."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

She looked at the old dragon and shrugged turning to Naruto.

"Well. I hope this wasn't a bad ride here." she said smiling

"Not at all. All though I could have gone without you pushing me off that one time."

"...That was an accident?" she said sheepishly.

"Accident my ass. You weren't the one who had to flip and save him."

Takeshi said making Katsumi blush. Takeshi laughed at her. She blushed even more, she was a bright red tomato. Naruto started laughing, finally Katsumi laughed too. She stopped laughing when she noticed something.

"Oh. Hey Naruto.." she said walking around him. Naruto turned and saw a man with long black hair tied in a pony tail. He had black eyes too and was pale. He had these weird marks under his eyes and he also noticed the wolf ears and tail. _An Uchiha? Is this-?_

"Naruto, this is Uchiha Itachi. He's Sasuke's older brother. Itachi, this is my personal servant and close friend Uzamaki Naruto." she said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Uchiha-san." Naruto greeted bowing.

"Same to you Naruto-kun, and please call me Itachi."

"No need for formality now Naruto. His father isn't here." Sumi said. Naruto straightened up and his mind went blank. Itachi was staring blankly at him as for Katsumi, she was just smiling at Naruto not even noticing it. _Weird_

"Ryuu-sama, Uchiha-san, Naruto-kun we should go inside. It's getting late and it is going to rain." Takeshi said.

Naruto looked up and so did Katsumi and Itachi. The clouds had begun to darken. It was going to storm.

"Good idea. Takeshi, Naruto get the bags for me. Afterwords Naruto, come meet me at the outside gate."

"The gate? But mistress its going to be dark soon. And it's going to rain."

"I know. But," she said smirking,"We never get to play hide and seek in the rain back home."

Naruto smiled back at his master. Her parents didn't approve of her choice of activities, and since they weren't here it was going to be a fun trip for them.

"Hai my lady."

"Yosh! Itachi will you show us to our rooms?"

"Right this way."

The rain was coming down heavy. The ground was slippery, which was bad for Naruto. He was falling on his ass the entire game trying to find and hide from his master. Now he was hiding in a garden, a really pretty one at that. There were all sorts of colorful flowers in here, ones that didn't grow back at home. He was hiding in a rose bush, which was painful, but he didn't want to get caught by Sumi again, she was too good of a hider. He shivered as the rain came down harder, but it was a shiver of excitement. He loved rain and hated home because Sumi was right, it never rained there. He closed his eyes to relax for awhile when his master's voice rang though his mind.

_Naruto! Come back, you've won this time_ Naruto grinned as he shot a snarky reply to her and received a growl of irritation. He got up and shook his head of the water collecting in his hair.

"Hey there cutie." Naruto turned his head around and saw a boy standing behind him. He had long brown hair in a ponytail and lavender eyes and he had white wolf ears and tail. Naruto then noticed the boy was dressed in a royal kimono dressings, they looked like the same ones that Itachi-san had been wearing, just different colors. Being the 'slave' he is and being raised properly by the Ryuus, bowed to the man out of respect, following his master's instructions. The wolf seemed to pleased at this.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Uzamaki Naruto, I'm a servant of-"

"Oh so Sasuke has a new toy? Well I don't think he would mind me playing with you for awhile." the wolf smirked as he stepped towards Naruto.

Naruto took a step back for the wolf. _This is bad _he thought. Then the young kit smelled something in the air, he thought it smelled familiar. Then he understood when he looked at the wolf again. _HE'S IN HEAT _Naruto thought fearfully as the wolf stalked closer.

"W-wait! I'm not Sasuke's-"

"Oh so your Itachi's? Well he still won't mind." he said as he finally backed Naruto up against a tree successfully trapping him. The wolf licked his lips hungrily. Naruto gulped in terror, his mind was being blocked by something to contact Katsumi for help, so he was left alone with this man. _Somebody help me!_

Katsumi growled in defeat. _Looks like Naruto won for once. _she thought. She was about to call for him to come back when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and smiled at the sight.

"Sasuke!" she yipped as she hugged her old friend. Sasuke returned the hug. He had missed his friend a lot, even though he hated when she gave him hugs, this one was worth it.

"I've missed you so much! It's been years!" she said releasing him.

"Yeah. I'm really glad you could make it Katsumi, so is my mother."

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world! It's an honor you wanted me and my servants to be your guests for your ceremony. Oh! Speaking of servants, you have to meet my personal servant!" she said grabbing his shoulders.

"Hn. I guess I have to." Sasuke replied with a bored expression. He really didn't want to meet the help right now.

"Great! Now where could he be?" she said rubbing her head "He's hiding somewhere around here. Oh Sasuke I know you'll just adore him!"

"Hn. How about we send someone to look for you servant while we catch up?"

"Aw, but that would mean I gave up...Oh what the hell. I'll contact him and let him no he's won for once." she smiled as she walked with her friend.

Naruto grabbed one of his attacker's arms trying to keep him from flipping him over. The wolf growled in annoyance and gave Naruto a light slap across his face. The kitsune was stunned momentarily and the wolf took the time to flip him over on his stomach. Naruto gasped as he felt hits kimono being pushed over his tail. He began struggling against the wolf again which caused the demon to shove his head to the ground non too gently. Naruto stiffened as he felt the demon mount him.

"NII-CHAN!" Naruto screamed. Naruto's eyes widened as he realized what he had said.

All of a sudden he felt the wolf's weight had disappeared. Naruto turned around and saw someone dangling the wolf by it's tail. Naruto then saw the red tail with spikes. He knew he was safe, but he went into defense mode and transformed into a small fox with nine tails. He curled into a ball and looked up and Takeshi.

"Naruto. Are you all right?" he asked. Naruto nodded. Takeshi smiled then turned his attention to the struggling wolf in his hand.

"Let me go! I am Neji of the Hyuuga clan. How dare you grab me?"

"Hyuuga? I don't listen to anyone but the royal family of the Ryuu Clan. And I should be asking you that question! How dare you touch that what belongs to the Ryuu clan?" Takeshi roared at the Hyuuga. Neji gasped at the mention of the Ryuu clan. Takeshi dropped him to the ground and he bowed before the dragon.

"G-gomen. I-I had no idea." he said in fear.

Takeshi snarled at the wolf signaling him to leave. Neji ran fast from the angry creature. Takeshi turned to the frightened kit.

"Forgive me for not being here sooner. I was walking and I caught the faint scent of a male in heat. I figured since you were new to this place I should find you." he said bending down to Naruto.

Naruto rubbed his head against the dragon's leg gratefully. Takeshi didn't smile, but his green eyes shined. Takeshi gently picked the young fox up in his arms and walked towards the Uchiha mansion. Naruto shivered from the cold which Takeshi noticed and he quickened his pace until he saw his mistress with the youngest Uchiha.

Sasuke chuckled as Katsumi finished describing her loyal servant so enthusiastically that she fell off the small chair she was sitting on under the shelter of the entrance to the mansion. Apparently, they were like brother and sister, just like he and Sumi once were. She sighed slightly irritated at his laughing as she got back on the chair. She looked to the pouring rain before taking a rice ball into her hands.

"I forgot how great the rain was, all we get is snow." she muttered taking a bite and humming in approval "These are fantastic!"

"Yes, Kakashi may be a pervert, but he can cook. I'd rather have snow then rain any day. The rain is depressing."

"You wouldn't say that if you had to attend to as many duties pertaining to the snow. I hate being the only Ice user in my village, its too much responsibility to keep the blizzards from reaching a dangerous threat."

"I have to agree with you on responsibility. Ever since the vice captain of the Ambu Squad died, Itachi had to take over and I've been acting representative for our clan. Those arrogant rich people love to cause problem for me." he said.

"Any problem with your friend's families?" she asked taking another bite of her snack.

"The only problem I've had was with Choji eating my food. Do I have to worry about you now too?"

"That's Choji for you, and maybe!" she giggled then looked to the rain once again. "I think I should go find Naruto. It's gotten really cold, and he's probably freezing." she said as she got up.

"He means that much to you?"

"Yeah..." she turned and smiled "I guess you could say I've become a mother or sister figure, whichever seems fit."

Something caught Sasuke's eye and saw a man with red hair and a tail with spikes and dragon like horns. He then noticed the small orange fox the demon was carrying.

"Hey...Isn't that the dragon that brought you here?" he asked standing.

Katsumi turned while her mouth was occupied with her rice ball. She continued munching on it as she spoke "Yeah that's him, but I wonder who is with hi-..." she suddenly dropped the rice ball "NARUTO!" she screamed.

She ran from Sasuke towards Takeshi, Sasuke following behind her. She stopped in front of the dragon and grabbed the small kitsune from him. She held him close to her.

"Naruto!" she yelled then looked angrily into her servant's eyes "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

"I found him in the garden. He was about to be forcefully taken as a mate by a Hyuuga."

Sasuke growled. "Did he have long brown hair?"

"Hai, he said his name was Neji."

"That son of a-" he turned to Sumi who's face had been changed to worry.

"Oh Kami he's trembling."

Sasuke put a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'll see to it that Neji's family learns of this and that he is dealt with. Now come on, let's get him inside."

Katsumi nodded and ran inside ahead of Sasuke.

"This is unforgivable, how dare that Hyuuga try to do that with this adorable creature!" Mikoto yelled patting the little fox on the head.

"Mother-" Itachi tried to intervene but to no avail.

"No! Unforgivable! Lord Hyuuga will hear this for sure!" she muttered turning to leave.

Itachi sighed and looked over at Katsumi and his brother. "I'll go with her to make sure she doesn't kill anyone."

She looked at him with a blank stare while he left, then back to Naruto, who was still shivering. She stroked his head worriedly, trying to calm the frightened fox. She would kill whoever did this to him, her eyes darkened, but that Sasuke didn't see them. Sasuke thought she looked like she was troubled, frightened even, but what he noticed was most of all was how much this fox meant to her. His eyes fell on the kit in her hands_. Katsumi always did have different tastes in her servants._ the little fox mewled. _It's...actually kind of cute._ He thought almost smiling. ALMOST.

Katsumi on the other hand was afraid when Naruto mewled like that. She didn't know whether Naruto was scared or if he was freezing when he began to shiver again. She began thinking about him getting hypothermia from how cold it had gotten in such a short amount of time. She shook her head and closed her eyes sending some of her chakra into the younger demon's body trying to warm him. It must have worked because he stopped shivering.

"Thank Kami. He stopped shivering. Iruka take him to my room. He will be staying in there with me for the entire trip." she said, her voice shaking with happiness.

"Yes my lady." Iruka said carefully taking Naruto into his arms and left the room.

Takeshi stepped forward and bowed down to her level and whispered something in her ear. She stiffened for an instant but her head fell down. She whispered something back to him. Takeshi stood up straight.

"Yes Ryuu-sama."

"I told you not to be so formal Takeshi." she yelled as he walked away.

Katsumi sighed, then looked at Sasuke with a troubled face. He began to wonder what Takeshi had said to her to make her even more troubled. She clapped her hands together and sighed again, but louder and more happily. She tilted her head to the side smiling.

"I need to sleep!" she lost her smile "As for the Hyuuga incident today, please inform your family that I will handle that myself. No need for your help Sasuke-kun. After all.." she opened her eyes to reveal an icy blue color "no one messes with what belongs to a Ryuu and gets away with it." she said while grinning a sweet and reassuring smile.

Sasuke sighed as he saw the smile that he knew all to well. Now he was remembering why she was feared in her clan next to her parents and her brother. He silently watched her leave the room with an aura that screamed 'KILL'. _Yep. This is definitely going to be a long week_

**Stupid Neji, how dare you! XP**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Reviews please!**

**Akira Xenoshi: Sasuke only noticed Naruto because Iruka was with the Ryuus before the fued began between the families. And thanks, I tried to make them cute :-3**

**Final Syai Lunar Generation : THANK YOU! Part of her personality is based off of my hyperactive moments ^_^"**

**fuyoshi-chan: Oh it definately will :-D**

**B.A Victoria: It will definatelt be an enjoyable week for all of us :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello loves. I just wanted to say thank you to all who were understanding of my predicament, it really means a lot knowing my followers are so kind. I believe I owe you a chapter, right?**

**WARNING: there is a spoiler from the manga in this, if you haven't gotten to the point of Nartuo learning the name of the Kyuubi, I'm sorry but you are about to. It is not that big of a spoiler, but nonetheless I thought I should let everyone know.**

**Without further ado, Chapter 3 of A Servant and a Noble**

Sunlight shown through the window, the blinding rays falling right on the closed eyes that peaked out from under covers. Tan eyelids opened slowly to the sun, wincing at how bright it was. Naruto raised the rest of his head from underneath the covers and yawned. He looked around the room to take in his surroundings. He was in a white room; black colored vines were painted on all the walls and lead to a black door. Nothing was in the room except the bed he was in, a wooden, black wardrobe and a mirror. It may have been bare, but in a way, he thought it was beautiful.

Naruto sat up to stretch but his waist was being held down to the bed. He froze at the feeling and slowly pulled the covers up to reveal two horns sprouting from black hair. He stared at his master who was fast asleep against him, surprised at how close she was cuddled to him. He suddenly felt extremely hot and realized his master had been using her chakra to keep him warm the entire night. He smiled thoughtfully. You idiot, you could have died. He decided to wake her up.

"Ryuu-san?" he asked placing a hand on her sleeping form.

No reply. He blinked before he bent down closer to her.

"Ryuu-saaan." he whined in a whisper putting a hand on her head.

He watched as her eyes opened slowly and blink sleepily at nothing in particular. She brought her eyes to his face and stared at him for a moment before they shot wide open. He screamed when she sat up and tackled more than hugged him, making him fall back on to the bed, face buried in his chest.

"R-Ryuu-san! What has gotten into you-?!"

"Naruto." She said, slightly muffled by his chest.

"Y-Yes?"

"You will not leave my side for this entire trip. If you do, you must be accompanied by either Iruka or Takeshi, understood?"

"What?"

She removed her head from his chest and looked at him, his heart clenching at the sight, but not of sadness, but fear and worry. The way his master looked, the way she had not hint of emotion terrified him. It was like she wasn't there at all.

"I was a fool to let you go off on your own in an area you are not familiar with. I will not make the same mistake again." She said.

Naruto frowned, he knew his master had her reasons, but she was still being unfair to him. He was her servant, but even he needed freedom to do what he would like.

"Sumi….you of all people know I am capable of taking care of myself." Naruto said smiling and taking her hand.

He watched with hopeful eyes as she smiled back at him, but was crushed to see it so...empty.

"Yeah…but you're still like my brother…well, the kind of brother I don't want to punch in the face." She laughed, but Naruto knew it was fake.

"Heh, now that would be a living nightmare. Could you imagine the amount of damage we'd cause if we fought every day?" Naruto laughed back.

His heart skipped a beat when she let out a real, hearty laugh before she fell back onto the bed.

"…Naruto…"

"Don't worry Sumi, I won't go anywhere without a guide…even though the rule is unnecessary, like that ghastly green shirt you're wearing."

"Says the idiot who is obsessed with the color orange."

"Fair enough."

Katsumi smiled up at him before she sat up again.

"I have to meet with Lady Mikoto in a few hours for lunch. I believe I have to explain to her about my entire life and the people I have met over the last few years. Iruka will be here soon to escort you and show you around the mansion. I also put your clothes into the wardrobe Please be respectful."

"Hey! I'm not that bad."

"Do I need to speak of Suna?"

"YOU SWORE YOU WOULD LET IT GO."

"I lied." She laughed grinning as she leaped from the bed.

"But it led to a powerful alliance! You know it was a good thing you brought me, otherwise the Kazekage may have ripped your father's head off."

She nodded before walking to the door and opening it. She gave him one more look, to which he gave a small wave to her. She smiled one last time before she turned and closed the door behind her. Naruto sighed and dropped his hand and laid back on the bed. He had only been here not even two days and he was already causing his master trouble. Well, he indirectly caused her trouble. How was he supposed to know there would be a heat crazed noble walking around that garden? The only reason he decided to hide in the garden was because he wanted to see the flowers that his master talked about the night before they came here.

_The night before her trip, Katsumi had suggested the two finish some of their lessons so they would not have more to deal with when she returned. Currently, the both of them were in her private study room reading on the history of Konoha. Naruto was reading about the founding of the village when he came across the name Madara Uchiha, reminding him of this Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto paused in his reading and looked at his master._

_"Hey Katsumi?"_

_"What is it?" she replied not looking up from her scroll._

_"How close were you and Sasuke?"_

_"Very. He was like a little brother to me, much like you are. Why?"_

_"If you were so close...why has it taken you so long to see him?"_

_The dragon lifted her head from her studies to meet his eyes. He stared her down until she sighed and rolled up the scroll she was reading. Naruto did the same as she walked over to where he was seated and sat on the chair._

_"Naruto...I realize it seems hypocritical of me to say that Sasuke is like family, yet I agree with my family on not trusting the Uchihas. What happened eleven years ago...it changed both of us. We were both affected by it." she sighed._

_"Katsumi...What exactly did happen?"_

_He watched as his master stiffened before she turned away from him._

_"I'm not at liberty to say, nor do I wish to talk about it. But believe me when I say this; it was something I'd never wish upon anyone." she said with a soft voice_

_He continued to look at her before he reached for her hand. Taking it in his hand, he rubbed circles in it for comfort, to which he saw her smile._

_"I understand...What was your favorite thing about the mansion?" he asked._

_Her eyes brightened "The garden! Lady Mikoto cares for them herself, they are even more beautiful than those found in the Land of Grass. I'll have to show you those as soon as we get free time!"_

_"Yay!"_

The conversation had ended on that note, which the trip to the garden never happened because of the Hyuuga. Now don't get Naruto wrong, he still wanted to know what had driven a wedge between the two clans. He heard rumors ranging from territorial disputes to assassination attempts. However, out of all the rumors he has heard, none seemed to be what Katsumi had dubbed "The worst thing done imaginable." Shaking his head, he pushed the thought aside and went over to the wardrobe to pick out a new set of clothes.

Opening the doors, he almost laughed at the amount of orange present. Deciding not to be flashy when meeting the Uchihas properly, he decided on a plain black and white yukata. Taking off his clothes from the previous day, he slipped on the yukata, admiring the soft material as it hugged his skin. Deeming himself ready, he returned to the bed and laid down to wait for Iruka's arrival.

I wonder what the Uchiha Clan is really like.

"Are you sure leaving him alone is a good idea?"

Katsumi's rolled her eyes at the question and continued with her paperwork. She had brought some of the Ryuu clan's documents concerning foreign affairs with other countries and was currently with Takeshi in the study the Uchiha Clan has provided for her. Normally she would be talking with head of the household, but she would not see Fukaku until the afternoon due to him and his eldest attending a meeting, so she would settle for a lunch with Mikoto and Sasuke until then. To pass the time she had until the lunch productively, she decided now would be the perfect time to work.

"As your friend Takeshi, please take my words seriously. Naruto is not as weak as he seem. Trust in him, he will pull through."

"Naruto is not the one I am worried about, my lady..."

The sound of pen on paper ceased, the friendly atmosphere gone and replaced with tension. Midnight blue eyes snapped up to meet emerald. Takeshi leaned against the doorway, arms crossed and a concerned look on his face. Deciding against doing paper work while irritated, Katsumi placed the pen down and sat up straight.

"Then what?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"You know damn well what I meant. You brought this boy to Konoha fully aware of what was inside of him." Takeshi growled "It is reckless to bring that demon here and you know it."

Katsumi growled before standing and walking over to her friend. Before either of them knew it, she was mere inches from his face, eyes narrowed in anger.

"Naruto is not a demon. Don't you dare talk about him like the monsters here did."

"Exactly. Bringing him here may bring unwanted attention Katsumi. What if those people try to hurt him?!" he bit back.

"I won't let them. I will tear them limb from limb if they touch him. And even if I don't, The Nine Tailed Fox certainly will."

"I don't want you getting hurt because of Kurama." Takeshi said while he averted her gaze.

Katsumi's eyes softened at his tone before she sighed with a defeat. She brought her hand up to his cheek with care. Takeshi brought his eyes up, worry written all over his face.

"I won't get hurt...How can I be hurt with you by my side?" she giggled and turned away from the dragon "Could you bring me a cup of peppermint tea please? Peppermint is scarce in our region and the tea in this country is always a treat!"

Takeshi smiled at the request before he bowed to her.

"As you wish, you pain in the ass."

"That's lady pain in the ass to you."

**Ahh. I'm really sorry for not updating guys! I've been getting motivated again and I'm working on this story along with The Burdens of a Dragon Lord. **

**Fun fact: I had started this fanfic with the idea of Katusmi and Itachi getting together, but then I realized how stupid that would have been. This chapter may seem Katsumi centered, but I promise it won't always be like this chapter! This was more of a background chapter, but it was also a bit of a filler cause guess what: I scrapped the old plot. Why? 'Cause I wrote it when I was fucking fourteen and the plot was shit, but the beginning is still the same.**

**Also, for all you Riren (Levi x Eren) fans, look for Broken Wings and Crimson Titan coming soon. I'm almost done planning the outline for the first few chapters of each and I'm really excited about these two considering they are my current OTP.**

**With love,**

**Jesse**


End file.
